bioniclerpgwikitoysfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja:Matoran War
16 luty Krad startujesz w lesie.Do okoła jest mnósteo krzewów i drzew a najliczniejsze są drzewa bambo.Jest też jedno drzewo Madu z dojrzałymi owocami i drugie z niedojrzałymi.Co robisz? Khaar '''startujesz w krainie wiatrów.Jest mały chłodny wiaterek a w oddali widzisz małe tornadko pędzące w twoją strone.Widzisz jak grupa rahi do Velocilaptorów rozszarpują inne rahi.Wokół ciebie jest kilka krzewów i drzew.Jedno jest spruchniałei puste w środku.Co robisz? '''Lhii '''startujesz w górach w jaskini.Jest tunel prowadzący w doł , wyjście oraz tunel prowadzący w przeciwną strone niż wyjście.Widzisz dziesięć kamieni i trzy krzemienie.Słyszysz kroki.Co Robisz? Chowam się w spruchniałym pniu, przed tornadem i rahi.__KopakaNuva 16:12, lut 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- Khaar Tornado przeszło lecz było za małe aby cię porwać.Zabrało rahi daleko.W oddali widzisz postać.Co robisz? '''Argo '''Jesteś w krainie wiatrów jest mały chłodny wiaterek.Widzisz lasek drzew bambo i krzewy.Widzisz postać w drzewie.Co robisz? Zbliżam się do postaci powoli chowając się za drzewami, by zobaczyć kto to.__KopakaNuva 16:43, lut 16, 2010 (UTC) Przykucam i przyglądam się postaci - '''Gur Biorę dziesięć kamieni i trzy krzemienie i ukrywam się w tunelu czekając aż tajemnicza postać wyjdzie.--LhikanNuva 17:16, lut 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- Khaar '''to jest Argo.On kuca i patrzy się na ciebie.Co robisz? '''Argo '''widzisz jak ta postać podeszła pod ciebie i wpatruje sie w ciebie.To jest Khaar.Co robisz? '''Lhii '''to kroki matoran górników.Okazuje się że Wielkie Istoty stworzyły cie i tu zostawiły.Górnicy kopią.Są matoranami ziemi.Co robisz? ---- Wołam do niego i liczę na to, że ma przyjazne zamiary - Gur. ---- '''Argo '''Poczekaj aż napisze czy ma przyjazne zamiary a w oddali widzisz grupe kerasów.Widzisz Krzywy kij pod nogami i wiatr przywiał dużo liści oraz jakśąś liane.Co robisz? Tak, mam przyjazne zamiary, podchodzę do Argo i proponuję, byśmy razem kontynuowali wędrówkę.__KopakaNuva 22:25, lut 16, 2010 (UTC) Ułamuję kawałek drzewa bambo, dzięki czemu mam nową broń. Zbieram też wszystkie owoce madu, bo wiem, że mogą się przydać -- Krad ---- '''Khaar oczekaj co on powie a w oddali widzisz grupe kerasów. Krad 'ale które zbierasz owoce bo są dojrzałe i niedojrzałe a to ogromna rużnica.Bambus daje +2 ataku.Co robisz?Jakie owoce zbierasz? ---- 17 luty Odpowiadam Khaarowi, że bardzo chętnie mu potowarzyszę. Następnie łapię kij, podnoszę liście i lianę. Z liany robię lasso, a z liści robię kulkę i rzucam w najbliższego Kerasa, żeby zwrócić jego uwagę-Gur ---- '''Argo '''kerasy biegną w waszą stronę a ty trafiłeś w przywudzce.Co robisz? Mówię, żeby Argo dał mi lasso.__'Khaar ' '''Khaar '[ co do lassa to musi napisać Argo] widzisz leżące niedaleko pod drzewem dojrzałe owoce madu.Nagle wiaterek zmienia się w mocny wiatr który powoduje że kerasy wbijają w ziemię odnurza i przykucają.Co robisz? Jak wiadomo Madu są niestabilne i często wybuchają.. Nie chcę już lassa, korzystając z tego, że Kerasy nie mogą się ruszać, biorę Madu i rzucam je w Kerasy''.__Khaar' Pytam się gdzie jest wioska.--LhikanNuva 15:07, lut 17, 2010 (UTC) ---- Khaar jako że jest mocny wiatr to owoc został zniesiony na bok i jeden keras poległ a reszta uciekła.Ale za tą reakcją jeden keras uderzył w drzewo i spadł owoc który następnie wybuchł gazem.I dostałeś 20 exp. A Argo 5 exp za żut. Lhii '''górnicy mówią że jest niedaleko i że cie zaprowadzą.Pytają się też czy chcesz się nauczyć czegoś o górnictwie. ---- Z chęcią przydadzą mi się nowe umiejętności.--LhikanNuva 15:24, lut 17, 2010 (UTC) ---- '''Lhii po nauce wręcza ci kilof na znak przyjaźni + 3-4 A i pyta się czy chcesz iść do miasta czy chcesz wydobyć troche materiału. ---- Wskakuje na jednego z Kerasów, żeby uciec od gazu i wołam Agro, by zrobił to samo'.__Khaar' Chwytam kilka liści i przykładam do ust, aby utrudnić dostanie się gazu, następnie lassem rzucam w nogę Kerasa. Jeśli trafi to ciągnę, żeby Keras się przewrócił, wskakuję na niego i rzucam lasso Kkhaarowi. Jeśli nie trafiam to rzucam do skutku, a jeśli zbyt się zbliż to walczę z nim kijem i rzucam kamieniami - Argo ---- Khaar '''kerasy uciekły a gaz ulotnił się z wiatrem bo był mocny.Martwy keras nadal leży nieruchomo.Czujecie drganie ziemi.Co robisz? '''Argo '''kerasy uciekły a gaz ulotnił się z wiatrem bo był mocny.Martwy keras nadal leży nieruchomo.Czujecie drganie ziemi.Co robisz? Chowam się za Kerasem i czekam co się stanie.__Khaar''' Z lekkim smutkiem odłamuję szczypce Kerasa i jedno rzucam Khaarowi. Zbieram liście z ziemi, odcinam kawałek liany, robię dziurki w liściach z góry i z dołu, a następnie wiążę je dwoma kawałkami liany za dwóch stron i mam chustkę, którą zaraz wkładam na twarz. Następnie wyciągam dwa kije (jeden to początkowy patyk), sprężam nogi do skoku i czekam na najgorsze - Argo Łapię szczypce, nabijam je na patyk z początku gry, tworząc kosę i także przygotowuję się na najgorsze'.__Khaar ' ---- Zbieram każde owoce. -- Krad ---- Khaar '''to jest ogromny Tahtorak!Wygląda na to że jest czymś rozwścieczony.Widzisz nadlatującą postać.Niestety nie udało ci się zrobić kosy ale masz jego szczypce + 4 A.Co robisz? '''Argo '''to jest ogromny Tahtorak!Wygląda na to że jest czymś rozwścieczony.Widzisz nadlatującą postać.Nie udało się zrobić hustki.Rozpadła się ale masz szczypce + 4 A.Co robisz? '''Krad '''udało ci sie zebrać dojrzałe bo niedojrzałe były niestabilne i wybuchły smrodem.Fu ale od ciebie jedzie.Masz 8 owoce madu.Co robisz? ---- Rzucam lassem w postać i próbuję się do niej wspiąć - '''Argo Chowam się za Kerasem by Tahtorak mnie nie ujrzał i przyglądam się nadlatującej postaci'.__Khaar' '----' Argo i Khaar '''Arga walneło w Khaara.Oboje zostaliście ogłuszeni.Budzicie się w hatce z drewna na drzewie.Właśnie wstaliście.Widzicie postać.To toa który was uratował.Co robicie?osobno Pytam się kim jest (ten Toa) i co się stało, gdy straciłem przytomność.__Khaar Chodzę po lesie w poszukiwaniu niczego. Mam nadzieję, że kogoś lub coś spotkam --Krad ---- '''Khaar Toa mówi że nazywa się Siminares.Mówi że widział jak mało was nie zabił Tahtorak i że żyjecie tylko dzięki jemu.mówi że mieliście szczęście.Okazało się że to tahtorak z "Dzikiej Jaskini". Krad '''spośrud drzew nagle wyłania sie dym.Kiedy zobaczyłeś co tam jest okazało się że to obuz 2 Makuta którzy wzieli do niewoli Av matoran. ---- Wchodzę do obozu i zaczynam rozmawiać z Makuta. Mam nadzieję, że dzięki swojej inteligencji oszukam Makuta, a jeśli nie, to wspomogę się siłą�;) --Krad Szybko wstaję, sprawdzam czy wszystko mam i pytam się Toa, czy to on leciał i czy w niego rzuciłem lasso - '''Argo '----' Krad '''makuta zauważyli madu i powiedzieli że wiedzą że jestes matoranem ale nie cienia.Powiedzieli że za 5 owoców madu nie wiedzą co to jest możesz odejć i uratować Av matoran.I powiedzieli jeszcze że ich nie opchodzą bo szef da im za to premie powiedział wskazując na madu. '''Argo '''masz wszytstkie rzeczy on powiedział że tak ale że trafiłes w tahtoraka i wtedy was uratował. ---- "Muszę poćwiczyć" pomyślałem i podziękowałem Toa za ocalenie. Pytam go o jego przeszłość - '''Argo '----' Argo '''mówi tylko że kiedyś był matoranem jak ty.Siminares przygląda się tobie z zaciekawieniem i pyta czy chcesz zostać uczniem. ---- Pytam się go z czym się to będzie wiązać i czy Khaar będzie mógł z nami wędrować i czy też kiedyś zostanę Toa i zadaję jeszcze wiele innych pytań, które jednak mówię tak szybko, że ciężko je zrozumieć - '''Argo '----' Argo '''a pierwsze pytanie:z niczym.Chce was a szczeglnie ciebie poduczyć walki.Na drugie:Khaar będzie mógł wędrować.Na trzecie:a to już sie okarze.Morze Toa górnik ci pomoże znaleźć kamień toa albo wielko kanohi. ---- Podskakuję z radości i pytam jeszcze gdzie teraz jesteśmy - '''Argo Zgadzam się na układ Makuta. Odaję im 5 owoców i zabieram Av-matorana - Krad Chętnie również wyruszę i takżę mam nadzieję, z jego pomocą że zostanę toa. BTW dlaczego szczególnie Arga? :p __Khaar ---- Argo trening się rozpoczął.Masz do wyboru : trening walki , trening obrony , trening szybkoci i trening umysłu.Co wybierasz? Krad 'razem z 6 Av-matoranami widzicie jak nieznajomoć na roslinach powoduje mierć makuta.Av-matoranie pytają się kim jestes i gdzie idą. '''Khaar '''Siminares powiedział�: niech cie o to głwka nie boli.Masz do wyboru: trening walki , trening obrony , trening szybkoci i trening umysłu.Co wybierasz? ---- Chcę poćwiczyć szybkość - jestem w tym całkiem niezły, a potem nowe style walki - Argo Trening umysłu.__Khaar No z chęcią coś wydobędę._'Lhii Mówię im, że nazywam się Krad i jestem nowym Ta-matoranem, a idziemy do nikąd(znaczy, że nie wiem gdzie). Pytam się gdzie ich odeskortować. --'Krad' '----' Argo '''toa mówi : tak?Ciekawe co na to powiesz.Widzisz tor przeszkud.Siekające na pół topory poruszające się w boki oraz drewniane bele zachowujące się tak samo.Oraz jezioro na którym pływają kłody.Toa pyta się�: I co nadal masz taką minkę na twarzy? Jak by co to nie mówiłem że to łatwe.Co robisz? '''Khaar '''Siminares ma zagadke : Jak się nazywa się rahi którego jest tylko 4 egzemplaże?Co odpowiadasz? '''Lhii '''wydobyles 10 widgests i szkatułe.Co robisz? '''Krad '''mówią że porwano ich z miasta gdzie jest mnóstwo artefaktów.Nie wiedzą jak się tam dostać.Mówią że chyba co na pólnoc.Chcą z tobą podróżować na razie.Co robisz? ---- Biegnę wprost na topory i wskakuję na jeden, potem przeskakuję na drugi trzeci i tak dalej. Później zaczynam się czołgać, tak, że kłody lecą tuż nade mną, a następnie szybko przeskakuję po kłodach przez jezioro. Z drugiego końca wołam: tak, nadal mam taką minkę! Mówię, że chętnie z nimi będę podróżować. Razem wyruszamy --'''Krad Idę na półnoq.--LhikanNuva 11:37, lut 20, 2010 (UTC)PS- nie działa mi trzeqia litera alfabetu więq jak piszę qoś z tą literą wstawiam q. 20 luty Argo ok udało się dostajesz 2 do zwinności co teraz.Co robisz? Krad '''matoranie chcą iść na północ w głąb lasu.Co robisz? '''Lhii '''zchodząc z gór wpadasz do jakiejś interesującej dziury.Co robisz? ---- Zgadzam się i wyruszamy --'''Krad Proszę Toa, żeby nauczył mnie nowych technik walki - Argo Przeszukuję ją a jakbym nie mógł się wydostać kopie tunel.--'Lhii' 21 luty Krad '''wyruszacie lecz jeden matoran mówi że w oddali widzi bardzo pokiereszowanego a nawet prawie martwego makuta.Matoran widzi że ma róg trąbke i zaczyna w nią dmuchać.Co robisz? '''Argo '''on nauczył cie techniki a lvl 1 nazywającej się "Sped rahi" po polsku "Szybki rahi".Ta tehnika polega na unikach biegach i skokach tak aby przeciwnik sie zmęczył a potem zadać jeden silny cios w szczene albo w brzuch.Mówi że na razie ci wystarczy i że możesz dla niego poszukać owoce madu.Co robisz? '''Lhii '''zobaczyłeś mały otworek w którym świeci blask.Gdy tam weszłeś znalazłeś świecący kamień i tabliczke z napisem : Jeśli to znajdziesz to zanieś to do turagi.I jeszcze jedno.Uważaj na jest tu ułamanaCo robisz? ---- Rozglądam się za drzewami z owocami Madu, a gdy takie znajdę, to biegnę do niego i zrywam owoc - '''Argo. Uciekamy - Krad Rozglądam się� qzy nikt mnie nie śledzi i biegnę do turagi.--'Lhii' 22 luty Argo '''ty nie znalazłes madu ale Nui-Jaga znalazły ciebie.Co robisz? '''Krad kiedy uciekaliscie napotkaliscie ciekawe rosliny ale nigdy wczeniej nie widziane.Co robisz? Lhii '''biegnąc napotkałe matorana który zwisa w dół trzymając się tylko jednego korzenia który jest nie za mocny a matoran krzyczy "POMOCY".Co robisz? Biegnę z całej siły by go uratować, bo życie jest najważniejsze!--'''Lhii Biegnę wokół Rahi by je zdezorientować i robię szybki cios. Później powtarzam to. Jeśli Nui - Jaga się obroni to robię uniki by go zmęczyć, a potem atakuję - Argo 23 luty Lhii '''nie ma jak go dosięgnąć lecz możesz zaryzykować jego życie i kilof dając go mu.Co robisz? '''Argo '''pokonałes 1 a reszta uciekła dostajesz 20 exp.Co robisz? ---- Daje kilof--'''Lhii '----' Lhii '''on się wdrapał i jest w szoku.Co robisz? ---- Nie ma odpowiedzi, a przynajmniej jej nie znam.. No chyba, że Tahtorak :p.__Khaar Każę mu czekać w tym miejscu i biegnę do turagi (do niego wrócę później).--'''Lhii '----' Khaar '''to nie jest prawidłowa odpowiedź.Toa mówi że możesz potrenować coś innego a jak ukończysz z czegoś trening to nauczy cie nowej techniki.Co robisz? '''Lhii '''dobiegłeś do turagi.Co robisz? ---- *No trudno :p. Niech będzie trening walki.__Khaar *Pokazuje mu świecący kamień i tabliczke z napisem i mówię żeby się zastanowił co to znaczy a ja w tym czsię wracam do matorana.--'''Lhii '----' Khaar '''musisz pokonać dermis turtle.Co robisz? '''Lhii '''idąc do matorana zaczepia cię jaki koles.Co robisz lub co mu odpowiadasz? ---- Mówię mu żeby zszedł mi z drogi bo pożaluje.--'''Lhii Czekam aż się zmęczy, unikając jego ciosów, gdy już się zmęczy, wskakuję mu na grzbiet i uderzam w głowę szczypcami Kerasa.__Khaar ---- Lhii '''on się wkurzył i wyzwał cię na pojedynek.Jeśli nie przyjmiesz wyzwania to całe miasto cię wyśmieje.Co robisz? '''Khaar '''pokonałeś dermis turtle.Nie dostałeś exp ale dostałeś 1 do siły lecz straciłeś pare hp.Co robisz? ---- Wyciągam kilof i mówię ,,Tu i teraz".--'''Lhii ---- Lhii '''przeciwnik biegnie w twoją strone z maczugą.Widać że jest silny.Co robisz? ---- Biegnę na niego gdy on chce uderzyć skaczę w bok i biegam koło niego krzyczącz że nie umie szybko biegać i że jestem szybszy.--'''Lhii Ponownie przystępuję do testu umysłu, mając nadziej, że tym razem się powiedzie.__KopakaNuva 18:43, lut 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- Lhii '''udało ci się go walnąć tak mocno że stracił przytomność.Jesteś otoczony przez tłów fanów.Dostałeś 15 exp.Co robisz? '''Khaar '''Siminares zadaje ci tą samą zagadkę.Co robisz? ---- Biorę jego broń i przepycham się przez tłóm muwiąc ,,przepraszam" i idę do Matoranina.--'''Lhii Odpowiadam, że są to Kryształowe Węże'.__Khaar' '----' Lhii '''masz maczugę a matoranin mówi że chciał by wrucić do miasta.Co robisz? '''Khaar '''zgadłeś dostajesz jeden punkt do intelektu.Koniec treningu.Toa pyta się czy chcesz nową technikę walki.Co robisz? ---- Odpowiadam, że chętnie nauczę się nowej sztuki walki.__Khaar''' '----' Khaar '''twoja technika to dostrzegani słabych punktów przeciwnika i sprzyjających elemętów rodowiska.Nazywa się "Sokole oko". ---- Po nauczeniu nowej techniki, ukończeniu treningu i odpoczęciu po ataku Tahtoraka, chcę znaleźć Kamień Toa. Pytam, czy Siminaresa, czy pomoże mi go odnaleźć.__Khaar ' Wyruszam z nim do miasta i po drodzę pytam dlaczego prawie spadł.--'''Lhii' '----' Khaar '''toa mówi że nie ma czasu ale żebys poszedł na południowy-wschud na inną wyspe do toa ziemi.I mówi żeby poszukał arga. '''Lhii '''odpowiada"szedłem do kopalni i nagle co we mnie szczeliło i spadłem.A ostatnio makuta łapią matoran" ---- Pytam się skąd to wie.--'''Lhii Wyruszam na południowy-wschód na tą wyspę.__Khaar ---- Lhii '''on mówi że od matorana który uciekł i który spadł a on się w tedy uratował. '''Khaar '''toa cię zatrzymuje i mówi "mały ale musiałbys miec jakis transport powietrzny lub wodny". 9 marca Pytam czy mi pomoże? Jeśli nie, to niech mnie więcej nie zatrzymuje..__Khaar''' '----' Khaar '''to mówi pomógł bym ci ale muszę szukać matoran w potrzebie takich jak ty.Ale idź tak jak ci powiedziałem i masz tu trochę karmy dla rahi.Toa odleciał. 11 marca Szukam jakiegoś rahi, np. Gukko, wabię karmą i oswajam.__Khaar''' Idę dalej do miasta.--'Lhii' ---- Khaar '''słyszysz co w koronie drzew. '''Lhii '''jestes w miescie i widzisz turage. 13 marca Kładę karme na ziemi i gwiżdżę.__Khaar''' ---- Khaar 'przyleciał Gukko.Jest szczęsliwy.swój sposub. ---- Daję mu karmę i powoli na niego wsiadam.'__Khaar ---- Khaar '''Gukko dało się usiodłać i widać że cie lubi lecz nie możesz latać zbyt wysoko bo są wiatry. ---- Pytam się Turagi co oznacza ten kamień i tablica.--'''Lhii ---- Lhii '''on mówi żebyś go zaprowadził w miejsce gdzie go znalazłeś. 15 marca Lecę (blisko wody, jednak uważając na większe rahi) na wyspę o której mówił mi Siminares.__Khaar ' Więc idziemy.--'''Lhii' ---- Khaar '''jesteś na wyspie. '''Lhii '''podczas drogi tak w połowie zaczynają was ostrzelać.Widzisz martwego górnika. 18 marca Szukam Toa Ziemi o którym mówił mi Siminares.__Khaar''' ---- Khaar '''wpadłes do ciemnej dziury i widzisz tylko małe swiatełko z oddali. Zbliżam się po cichu do światełka, patrząc co to jest.__Khaar ' Biorę Turagę na plecy i uciekam.--'''Lhii' ---- Khaar 'to jest swiatło pochodni a nad nim mieni się napis to jest kopalnia. '''Lhii 'nie udźwiga turagiale uciekliscie chodź droga się zawaliła. 19 marca W kopalni szukam jakiegoś Matorana lub Toa, a gdy znajdę pytam o Toa Ziemi (jeśli znajdę jego, to pytam czy pomoże mi znaleźć Kamień Toa).'''__Khaar Chowam się gdzieś.--'Lhii' ---- Khaar idziesz ale nic nie znalazłes.Podczas ciszy słyszysz jakis odgłos lecz dochodzi z każdej strony. Lhii turaga mówi że to straszne że on musi odpocząć ale ty musisz ostrzec górników. ---- Bięgnę do nich.--'Lhii' Wykopuje szybko dziurę i wskakuję do niej, rozglądając się wszędzie, co to a dźwięki'.__Khaar' ---- Lhii '''widzisz dziury zrobione kilofami i makute. '''Khaar '''nagle głaz spada i zamyka cię w dziurze.Gdy wszystko ucichło słyszysz jakby łupanie. 25 marca Próbuję podnieść głaz, jeśli się nie uda, to rozłupuję go szczypcami Kerasa.__Khaar''' ---- Khaar '''nie rozłupałes ale nagle słyszysz coraz głosniejsze łupanie a swiatełko zaczeło swiecić. ---- Czekam co się stanie.__Khaar''' ---- Khaar '''widzisz sylwetke matorana. 26 marca Pytam go o Toa Ziemi.__Khaar''' ---- Khaar on mówi że to jest najgorszy toa jakiego widział.Że lata po innych wyspach a że jego mało co nie zabiły kerasy.Mówi że masz fart jak go znajdziesz. 27 marca Atakuje go.--'Lhii' ---- Lhii '''obaliłeś go na ziemię z zaskoczenia.On wrzeszczy "spadaj matoraninie" ale kiedy zaatakował cię i odleciałeś kilka metrów rozdzieliły was głazy. ---- Chowam się za głazami.--'''Lhii 31 marca Mimo wszystko idę go szukać dalej.__KopakaNuva 17:48, mar 31, 2010 (UTC) ---- Khaar 'idziesz przez korytasz i nic.Idziesz dalej czy się cofasz? 2 kwietnia Ide dalej.__'Khaar Lhii '''turaga przybył i powiedział że to kamień toa ale na razie nie jesteś gotowy. '''Khaar '''widzisz jakieś światło w oddali. ---- Pytam się gdzie mogę znaleść jakiegoś Toa.--'''Lhii ---- Lhii '''on mówi że musisz się wykazać jakimś czynem a toa jest gdzieś w mieście. 4 kwietnia Idę do światła.__Khaar'. ---- '''Khaar '''widzisz osadę. Wchodzę do niej i pytam o Toa Ziemi.__Khaar ---- '''Khaar '''jedni mówią w swojej siedzibie a inni w tym ogromnym pomieszczeniu. 25 kwietnia szukam go w pomieszczeniu.__'Khaar''' 26 kwietnia Khaar '''straznicy pytają sie po co tu przyszedłes 27 kwietnia Toa Siminares powiedział mi, bym poszukał tu Toa Ziemi, który pomoże mi stać się Toa. '''__Khaar 28 kwietnia Khaar"Dobra ale pod nadzorem" 30 kwietnia "Zgoda" - Szukam Toa. __Khaar ---- Khaar '''masz przed sobą schody na przód na lewo i na prawo.Które wybierasz? 8 maja Na lewo. __Khaar'''